Iwakutsuki Characters
This is a list of characters from the Iwakutsuki setting. 六角藩 THE ROKKAKU CLAN (Hexagon-clan) A conglomeration of 6 smaller clans, who have unified under a banner of tolerance and progressive ideals. Each family head gives up his 'old' family name to become Rokkaku. Listed here are the heads with the family names of their 'old' clans, simply for reference. They have the biggest fief in all of Iwaku. 銀石 秘蔵理 - Ginseki Hizori (Silverstone Treasure-Management) The young genius / prodigy, 'overall' head and founder of the Rokkaku. Economics advisor. Actually has a dark history with the Amano and Iwaku in general. 鳳山 茶姫 - Hoyama Chahime (Phoenix-Mountain Tea-Princess) The 'enchantress', magical/supernatural advisor. Mysterious lady. 寅田雲 猫姫 - Toradagumo Nekohime (Tiger-field-cloud Cat-Princess) Ninja advisor. Warrior Princess, japanese style. She is very strict (hence her nickname 'kitsui') with her men, but truly cares a lot for them. This is more apparent with the ruthless Amano as their enemy. 十月夜 騎士丸 - Juugatsuyo Kishimaru (Ten-Moonlights/October-Night Knight-boy) Samurai - Cavalry Advisor. Principled, all around good guy. Actually wishes he could be doing something else rather than being on the battlefield. 形容図 乱丸 - Keiyouzu Ranmaru (Epithet-Figure Turbulent-boy) Samurai - Footmen Advisor. Proud and brash, but truly skilled. Could care less about his allies as long as he WINS his fights. 雷蔵 - Unknown last name/clan Raizou (thunder-built) Navy advisor. 風羅飛 - Furahi ('flying from the wind') Mysterious shrine maiden who sticks with Hizori. 改訂堂 理衣 Kaiteidou Rie (Revision-Temple Purpose/Sense-cloth) The head priestess of the Kaiteidou Oomaku sect. She has aligned with the Rokkaku against the Amano because of her idealistic beliefs. Possesses the power to call lightning. 燻瑠王 - Iburuo (smoke-jewel-king) Mysterious large warrior. Hizori's muscle. 新崎 暁子 - Nizaki Akiko (new-mountain road dawn-child) Rokkaku agent, well-known saboteur and spy. All that is known about him/her is this alias. 石真多 自由見 「運命食い」- Ishimata Jiyuumi "unmei-gui" (Stone-'Multiple Truths' 'Look of Freedom' "Fate Eater") Mysterious swordsman working for the Rokkaku. His nickname comes from the fact that he 'assumes' the destiny of those he kills. 坂手 吉光 - Sakate Yoshimitsu (Slope-hand auspicious-light) The scion of an Amano vassal clan which was wiped out by Amano Hashirou as retribution for the death of one of their Tenshisha. Now aligned with Rokkaku, Yoshimitsu is trying to save what little he has left. 葉露西 - Haronishi (Leaf-Dew-West) A Mysterious Ninja from a sect dedicated to delivering justice. Owns a ninja-pigeon called 弾 (dan - bullet) which does tasks for him. He is aligned with the Rokkaku... for now. Trained in the Gosai Mountains, the same place where Gaburi Hiryu trained in his youth. 御覧日 - Goran-bi ('the sun visits') An 陰陽師 onmyouji (yin-yang master) from a sect that practices the reanimation of hungry corpses and the undead. As this gives him an unsavory reputation among the Oomaku clergy and the Amano purists (they have a history of fighting Daiana's spawn, including zombies) he has decided to work for the tolerant Rokkaku. 天野藩 AMANO CLAN (Heaven-field-clan) An old, established clan in Iwaku. Before and during the era of the Gaburi shogunate, they were arguably the strongest individual clan in all of Iwaku. They believe in 'might makes right', and consider those who oppose them 'evil'. The family head is considered the embodiment of the Amano, and thus are named by their generation (Amano First, Amano second, etc.) rather than a normal name. (They lose their first names) Their clan head is chosen much like a western monarchy (Eldest son of the incumbent leader inherits the title, if no sons, then the eldest daughter, if no daughter, then the next living brother of the leader, etc) and as such, they actually suffer from constant internal power struggles. However, they claim that even this conflict makes them strong, as it weeds out weak members of this large clan. Amano clan members are trained exclusively in Amanokenryu (天野剣流), which is said to be based on the movement of celestial bodies. 天野 十三 - Amano Juuzo (Heaven-field the thirteenth) The current head of the Amano, an older middle-aged man who is noted to have retained much of his handsome, unnaturally youthful features. He is passionate, skilled at everything he does, and charismatic. He was known to have had many affairs with many women, and thus, has many sons. An undisputed master of Amanokenryu, to the extent of creating his own derivative style called 合流動 - Goryu-do. (joining/confluence movement) Unknown first wife The mother of Jion and Hashiro. Said to have killed herself out of spite for Amano's many affairs. 天野 栗栖 - Amano Kurisu (heaven-field Chestnut-nest) Amano Juuzo's second wife, bore him Shizuka, Kimana, and Osamura. Deceased, assassinated by Harute Mitsu. 天野 帝香 - Amano O-Teika (heaven-field emperor-fragrance) The current wife of Amano the thirteenth. Imperial Family descendant. Like many in the Amano clan, a viper in silk. 天野 走郎 - Amano Hashiro (heaven-field Running-Youth) Juuzo's eldest son, known to be a manipulative, clever tactician. 天野 仁音 Amano Jion (Heaven-Field "sound of compassion") Second eldest son of Amano Juuzo. Dislikes the constant power-play of the Amano family. 天野 修良 Amano Osamura (Heaven-field fix-good) Amano Juuzo's third eldest son. Head Archer of the Amano family. 天野 木間奈 Amano Kimana (Heaven-field 'that which is between trees') Juuzo's daughter, the elder of the Kimana Shizuka pair. 天野 鎮香 Amano Shizuka (Heaven-field Town-fragrance) Juuzo's daughter, the younger of the Kimana Shizuka pair. 光輪 - Amano Korin (Heaven-field Halo/Aureole) Legitimised Bastard son of Amano Juuzo. Current whereabouts unknown. His swordplay is quite popular, reputed to be like watching a hundred shooting stars. He wielded a sword called 'Sora' (Sky) which was clear like a cloudless sky during the day, and sparkled like the stars of the evening sky. He forged this sword himself. 明日野 風姫 - Asuno Kazehime (tomorrow-field Wind-princess) A woman with whom Juuzo had an affair. Mother of Asuno Kourin. A female blacksmith, rare during the period. 風紅 紙魚香 （カゼベニ シミカ）- Kazebeni Shimika (Wind-red "silverfish/bookworm"-fragrance) The heiress to the kazebeni family, which made the three treasure swords of the Amano. She created Juuzo's Ramottou, which had the title 'Legacy'. (裸猛刀 "Naked-Fierce-Sword") She was so beautiful that she had many suitors, including the old Gaburi shogun himself. 天野 奈緒子 Amano Naoko (Heaven-field "Child of that which comes together") Juuzo's niece. Has ambitions to become Amano family head, even if it is currently impossible. 平良 九蓮「鶴鬼」- Taira Kuren "Tsuruki" (Flat-good Nine-lotus "Crane Demon") Head of the Taira vassal family. Master of an Amanokenryu variant called Tsurukendo. (Crane Sword Way) His deadliness with this style earned him the nickname Tsuruki. ("Crane demon", also sounds like 'sword'/tsurugi.) 天野 情丸 - Amano Joumaru (heaven-field Information-round) From a cadet branch of the Amano clan, Joumaru was part of the Tenshisha (Angels/ Heaven-messengers), delivering messages from the frontlines and performing diplomatic activity. Jaakushiedo kills his cohort and the oomaku monks taking care of them during one such mission. 春手 蜜 - Harute Mitsu (Spring-hand honeydew) Another woman with whom Juuzo had an affair. Killed for treason - mother of Harute Kourin. 春手 光林 - Harute KOURIN (Spring-hand light-forest) Bastard son of Amano Juuzo. Missing, possibly dead. 野庭血「邪悪死穢土」 NOBADI "JAAKUSHIEDO" (wild-garden-blood "wicked-death-impure world") A murderous ronin wandering Iwaku, slaughtering samurai and innocent alike. Has a particular hatred for the Amano, but has killed Samurai from Rokkaku, and warriors from Kyokinokuni. "Jaakushiedo" is his popularly known title, as well as his mantra (A wicked death for an impure world) However, he calls himself by the name 'nobadi'. He wields a dull, gray sword called 'Sora' (Emptiness/'Void') which glimmered darkly when coated in blood. 天野の三宝刀 THE THREE TREASURE SWORDS OF AMANO These swords actually have two names - one given by the Amano, and the second, the title given by the Kazebeni. The first sword is named after the kazebeni clan, and is the sign of union between the two clans. Said to be possessed by the spirits of their creators, giving them special powers. '風紅の約束 Kazebeni no Yakusoku (Wind-red's PROMISE)' A sword that became a bright red after being tarnished by the blood of the Amano's countless enemies. Despite this, it becomes sharper and lighter the redder it becomes. It glows red in the moonlight. '雷斧の苦痛 Raifu no Kutsu (Thunder-ax's TORMENT)' A golden blade that reflects a harsh glare. When swung in the day, it is known to blind opponents and even cause a burning sensation by the mere light reflecting off its mirror sheen. '裸猛刀の遺産 Ramottou no Isan (Naked-fierce-sword's LEGACY)' Juuzo's sword, a blade of shining bluish white. Its ability is not yet known, but it is noted to be a beautiful sword; like one crafted by the gods themselves. 狂気の国 KYOKI NO KUNI (Country of Insanity) A harbour that secretly held and isolated Gaijin, while allowing the Gaburi shogunate to trade with the outside world. At the beginning of the Kanrisha war, Haorou usurped power and made it a miniature country within the land of Iwaku. Though a small force in the Kanrisha war, Kyokinokuni utilizes technology, magic and methods never seen before in the history of Iwaku. They have secret, underground trades with the Rokkaku, even though they're not strictly aligned. They are hated by the Amano purists, who see them as an invading barbaric force. Kyoki no kuni is the location of Narufu 奈留負("that of negative essence") harbor. The historic, great castle of Raijirin-no-Shiro (雷字林の城) is also here, which now serves as the capital of this small country. 壁神 覇王狼 Kabegami Haorou (God-wall Overlord-Wolf) Christian Name: Paulo Cabeza (Paul - "small" Cabeza - Spanish for Head/leader/center) A large, brown-skinned, rotund arms-merchant and sailor. His Japanese name is a title he made up himself. He was actually a confidant of the old Gaburi Hiryu, and possesses considerable political clout, despite being a gaijin. He leads kyoki no kuni and is known for his wide array of skills and knowledge about the outside world. Known as a 'hungry wolf' (餓狼 Garo) because of the way he fiercely takes things he wants. He is also considered obnoxious because of his confidence, boisterousness and loud laughter. 壁神 二高狼 Kabegami Nikourou (God-wall two-high-wolves) Christian Name: Niccolo Cabeza (Nicholas - "Victory of the people" Cabeza - Spanish for head/leader/center) Younger brother of Haorou, his japanese name being a made up title like his brother's. Unlike his brother, he is quiet and withdrawn, but known to possess quite a temper. He is also known as an artist when not wielding a lance for war. He holds the rank of cavalry marshall in kyokinokuni. 戦治郎 「大戦先生」 Senjirou "Taisensensei" (War-treatment-man "War Master") Christian Name : Miguel (Michael - "Who is like God?") A large ronin (masterless samurai), whose master died fighting the Amano. He does not wish to speak about his old family's name. Despite being a ronin, he is honorable and deeply respectful of his peers and enemies. Arguably the best traditional Japanese swordsman of kyokinokuni. Padre Obscurido "El Mexicano" Maldad /「闇の神父」"Yami no shinpu" Spanish: Father Darkness(Male) "The Mexican" Evil/Darkness ''' 'Japanese : Priest of Darkness' A gun-toting priest with long, wavy hair. In truth he is a gang-pressed mestizo from south america pretending to be a priest. He's probably not even from Mexico. His real name is unknown. Torstein "Torsty" "the Viking" 「狂戰士」 '''Japanese: kyosenshi (berserker) Chinese: kuang zanshi (Berserker)' Although not christian, his tribe answered the Norse King's call for a crusade. He was one of the ten young men the tribe offered in tribute. However, the crusade went sourly and he was caught by Arab slave traders and brought to India, where he found a chance to break free. It was then he gained his notoriety as a White devil berserker, using his viking fury to terrorize merchants and travelers as a bandit. He eventually became infamous enough to become a mercenary in China, and was picked up by Haorou during such a search. He is the oldest living member of Kyokinokuni's court. (Nearing 50) 魂無「葬列」Tamamu "Souretsu" (No-soul "Funeral Procession") A young, androgynous child who travels with Haorou, fawning over him and showing overt, unrequited affection. In truth, Tamamu is a rare 純血の鬼 junketsunooni (Oni-blooded) the child of an oni and a human woman. Tamamu is sweet and childlike most of the time, a facade which hides the malice and hatred of the oni blood within. In battle, he is known as 戦裂 'senretsu' (War-fissure). 大蛇 五郎 Orochi Goro (Eight-headed serpent from japanese folklore 5-man) The recent leader of the Orochigumi Yakuza based around Kyokinokuni, which serves as Haorou's intelligence. Faithful ally of Haorou. A hedonist who bears an eight-headed dragon as the tattoo on his back, and crucial to the underground trade between Rokkaku and Kyokinokuni. An overt lover of women. He has a pet lion he affectionately named tanpopo (dandelion). Sir Carsican 「酒騎士」(sake-kishi "knight of liquor") Alternatively, 「酒痴漢」 Sake-chikan (Liquor-molester/pervert) A mysterious, possibly insane caucasian man, who claims to have come from a land where rivers flow with mead and brandy. He serves mainly as a brewer of various illegal drinks and wines, which are sold on the black market. However, his 'knight' nickname comes from the fact that he is in possession of full-plate armor and a twohanded sword (zweihander) he can use in battle. Each piece of equipment bears a family crest no one has ever seen before. He claims to have been on a crusade for the holy grail, a legendary wineglass, before he got shipwrecked on this strange island. 応援嬢 愛流日 Ouenjou Eruhi ("Miss Cheer" "Love-flow-sun") Nickname: "Wendy" The Hostess and owner of the Ouenjou bar, a popular tavern in Narufu Harbor. Old friends with Haorou, Orochi and lord Raijirin. 蛇抜 「ジョニーボーイ」Januke "Johnny Boy" (Januke = Snake-Exclusion) A leatherworker and undertaker. A Burakumin who enjoys just slightly better life in Kyokinokuni. 雷字林さま Raijirin-sama (Lord "Lightning-shaped forest") The legendary rebel of Iwaku history, an old warlord and longtime rival of Gaburi Hiryu. He has disappeared, leaving his castle in the care of Haorou. 変化妖怪 HENGEYOUKAI (Changelings/ 'changing'-'monsters') A hidden village of half-breeds situated at the border between the Rokkaku and Amano fiefs. They are an ostracized people that have banded together to create their own society, as far away from 'normal' humans as possible. This has led to rumors of a youkai kingdom within the Amano Fief. Youkai are the spawn of Daiana, the goddess of all suffering and evil in Iwaku, and thus are a race that nominally hates/kills/feeds upon humans. Unlike the Oni, however, youkai possess no malice or real hatred other than the fact that they need to survive - even if humanity doesn't appreciate this fact. As a result, many youkai are content with just hiding or staying out of humanity's way, unless they have human as part of their diet. This is why they have not been eradicated, unlike the Oni. Hengeyokai are the results of twisted unions between youkai and human - it occasionally happens, for various reasons. As there are countless types of Youkai, each hengeyoukai is unique, usually taking some form of ability and appearance from the youkai parent in varying degrees. The most common hengeyoukai in Iwaku are those born of kitsune(foxes), inugami(dogs) or ookami(wolves) possibly due to the proximity of canines in human society. 自由七-狼女王 Jiyunana-Ookamijou (Wolf Queen of "The Free Seven") Though she calls herself queen, the truth is that she is the last remnant of the Jiyunana Werewolf tribe. She is also the leader of the Hengeyoukai, protecting them from those who would come to destroy them. 美濃旦 Minodan (Beautiful-Concentrated-Dawn) An alchemist, inventor, doctor. A genius possessed by an Inugami (犬神) which led him to commit unspeakable acts. Eventually thrown out of his village, he is an otherwise normal human living in the Hengeyoukai Village, as their advisor and scholar. It is unknown if he is a pervert because of the Inugami possessing him, or if he was a pervert in the beginning and the inugami simply gave him the power to pursue his desires. 狂姫 Kuruhime (Freak/crazy-princess) A girl born from an Inugami and a human woman. She has the ability to assume the fearsome Inugami form at will, hence her name. She wears her derogatory name proudly, though. 都蘭巣の狐 Toransunokitsune (fox of 'capital-orchid-nest') A young kitsune-girl, Innocent and curious about the human world. She is capable of illusions to change her own body parts, which she needs to hide her large fox-tail. When her emotions run high, she has the ability to drain life energy via touch. 大幕堂 OOMAKU-DOU (The Temple of Oomaku - "large-curtain") The imperial religion of Iwaku, the worship of the Oomaku pantheon. A religion that worships the god-emperor Oomaku and reviles the evil suffering brought about by the fallen goddess Daiana. The Oomaku have many sects, with differing ideas of worship and doctrine. For this reason, there are many different temples, priests, shrines and shrine maidens all over Iwaku. Each have their own designs and practices, with the only common thing being the worship of Oomaku ('The Great Curtain') 大幕 OOMAKU (Great curtain) Supreme god of Iwaku. Masculine. Said to have created Iwaku by speaking it into being. Enemies with Daiana, the goddess of evil and suffering. Created the Iwakukenryu makimono (Iwaku sword style scrolls) and the Iwaku no Tsurugi (Sword of Iwaku) to ensure the safety of his creation. 大坑 DAIANA (Great-pit) Evil goddess of darkness, suffering and evil. Enemy of humankind. Gave birth to the Youkai and the Oni, both races antagonistic to mankind. She was destroyed in the ancient times by the Iwaku-no-tsurugi. It left a hole so large that it was all that was left of Daiana - hence her name. However, her curse lingers over the world of Iwaku. 伊佐倍良姫 IZABERA"-hime" (country/state-to assist-"good times"- "princess") The strongest, legendary Oni warlord of ancient Iwaku. His unique ability being that he cannot die. He wears a wooden Noh mask of a lady/princess when he attacks and deals with humans, hence his nickname. He was finally subdued by Amano the Seventh by cutting off his head and his limbs, and burning them to ashes. However, his torso proved resilient. So he was buried in the roots of a sacred Azalea tree, which was pruned until it turned into a bonsai plant. Now, this bonsai plant sits in a temple somewhere, glowing in the darkness. It must be constantly pruned, or the oni will be revived. 至高女神 薫 Shikoumegami Kaoru (supreme-goddess Scent) The head of the Shikoumegami family, which believe themselves to be the true word of Oomaku. Their founder was a woman who claimed to be Oomaku's wife, and that the god spoke through her. As a result, the eldest daughter of the family inherits the title, becoming a spiritual authority. They are also called the shikoumegami sect and are considered the highest spiritual authority. 小日向 Kohinata (Small-'sunny place') Mysterious head priestess from an ancient sect older than the Oomaku religion, who now works as an oiran. (High-class prostitute) She and Udoratsu have a small cottage by the Iwaku sea. 有働辣 Udoratsu (road-labor-cruel) An old monk from an ancient sect older than the Oomaku religion, he begs for food during the day and maintains a small hut. Gets some income thanks to Kohinata's work, and Uraguchi's thievery (much to his chagrin). 浦口 「ポーグ」Uraguchi "Po-gu" (Mouth of the seaside) A baby found by Kohinata and Udoratsu at the seaside, next to the headless corpse of his father, a samurai from an unknown clan. Now 14 years of age, Uraguchi is a thief who wields his father's wakizashi 'Sourattou' 創辣刀 (Sword of cruel wounds/discoveries) - he still lives with the two hermits. He wonders where his father is from, who killed him, and why they took his katana. 銀実神の宗派 Ginjitsugami no shuha (Silver-real-god sect) A fallen sect, destroyed by Amano 12 after they revealed themselves to be Daiana worshippers. The name comes from the 銀石化神 (ginsekkagami) family of priests, as well as their shrine 銀石化 (Silver-petrified) which is now a forbidden location due to its impurity. 銀石化神 月羽 Ginsekkagami Tsukiha (Silver-petrification-god Moon-wings) The last head of the Ginjitsugami sect and the Ginsekkagami family. After killing her family in front of her eyes, she was publicly executed by Gaburi Hiryu. Noted for dying with a smile. 放浪 北 「滅べ」Hourou Bei "Horobe" (Wandering North "Perish") Chinese: Fànglàng běi (Unconventional/Vagrant North) *Japanese nickname is a pun - because both sound alike. A wandering monk who espouses a deeply radical, sociopathic ideal. He hears the voice of a 'sage' in his head, who tells him that salvation lies in oblivion, creation from destruction. He seeks the Sword of Iwaku to bring the world closer to the world of 'Genesis'. He is from a distant land and practices a strange kenpo.